It is well known to utilize inflatable structures as platforms for use by swimmers, boaters and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,690 features the use of a watertight rigid frame constructed of wood or sheet metal that has a central main body portion, with outrigged floatation units. This raft is not collapsible or capable of being stowed in a relatively small area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,804 (1976) teaches a collapsible raft that makes use of rigid hull and deck members. While this raft is collapsible, its rigid members hinder the ability to stow the collapsed raft in a small enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,820 (1988) teaches a floating dock for a small vessel that may be attached to other buoyant members to form a larger polygonal floating dock. This invention is limited to triangular shaped buoyant members with indentations to receive the nose of a small vessel. However, such a device would be suitable for applications other than mooring small vessels.
It is also known to gang together a plurality of floating structures to provide a larger surface area. However, prior devices have suffered from having the intersection between adjacent floating structures present difficulties because of the lack of structural integrity among adjacent floats. Frequently, safety hazards result when two or more floating units are connected together and used as a platform, especially when the floating units are not designed to nest together (e.g., round or elliptical-shaped rafts). There is clearly a need for a floating structure which may be used individually or which may be readily ganged together with a structural connection that provides structural integrity from one floating unit to another.
Most floating platforms intended for use by swimmers are significantly thick or sit high in the water necessitating the use of a ladders for personal access. Also, a larger floating structures assembled from multiple smaller modular floating units would have a tendency to be less stable given the movement of the water.
Floating structures that have a more rigid surface are not readily portable. Wooden swimming rafts and docks must remain for the most part in a fixed location. The utility of a floating structure is improved if the floating structure can readily be moved to a desired location and secured in position, or easily relocated as necessary.